The Rise pt1
by Kail-The-Wolf72
Summary: There was once 5 mega Wolf's who defeated a demon trying to take over the world 500 years before Kate and Humphrey was even born. It is now present day and no one knows about this save, except for one wolf. What happens when that demon rises again, will Kate, Humphrey, Winston be able to stop it? Read 'The Rise' to find out
1. Once Apon a Time....

_We go years back to a time before Kate or Humphrey was even born, when darkness consumed the land. A evil king, who had the power to suck the good out of anyone, making him extremely powerful. All of his victims have been turned evil by his spell, and he uses that power to stop these 5 mysteriously strong wolfs. Their names are:_

 _Gabriel: The muscle out of the group, he could kill a bear by himself with only his teath or paws._

Kate _: The brains out of the group. She is mainly known for solving puzzles and figureing out how to stop them._

Kail _: He had EXTREME hearing and the ability to see bits and pieces of the future. if he focused his hearing, he could hear for miles._ When he sees the future, it's uncontrollable.

Blaze _: He was the fastest of them all, he was the fastest wolf alive. If thry were on a chase mission, he was your guy._

Winston _: The leader of the group, he also had magic for a unknown reason. He lead to group to the battle the Evil King, and was the most powerful of them all._

This _team was here to protect the world, at any cost. they were located in Jasper park, Canada. But when the King arosed they had to take action. He took control of all of Jasper and this team, also called the Warriors, had to stop him then. They knew if they wanted to win, they had to act now, or else he will spread his virus to other packs and soon become unstoppable._

They _found him in a dark cave, surpriseingly, they got past his army without a injury. They had a epic battle, but in the result, Gabriel Died in battle. Everyone was nearing the same except for The King. Winston had to do the unthinkable. He cast a spell on the cave, making it cave in on itself and sealing it off forever. This amount of power escaped Winston all at once and caused a glitch._

All _of his team was_ _disintegrated in the process. He had a spell to bring them back, along with Gabriel, but, all of his magic was drained. This, leaving him powerless. He lived a lonly life after that, but glad of his deed to the world, unknowing it will need him again._

 _This story has been passed down by generation to generation. It has been 500 Years since that battle, and now, We are at present day..._

 **Humphreys POV**.

Me and Kate was just sitting in our den, enjoying life. Our pups was playing outside of our den. I named one Blade, Kate named one Jewel. I was going to name the last one, but Winston insisted we named him Gabe.

Lilly and Garth had pups to, They only had one, but Winston insisted they name him Blaze. Is he just obsessed with naming things. It was getting near night and we had to put the pups to bed.

"Alright, time for bed." I Hollored at them. Even though they weren't near me, i could tell they were complaining. I could also tell tomorrow was going to be different, but i didn't know what.

 ** _Dream:_**

I was having the best dream. I was playing with the pups, just rolling around in the grass. But then, everything just vanished into thin air, gone. I was in a black room with nothing in it. The room in a flash, blinded me with a bright light, and i what i saw stunned me.

My pups were grown up and everyone was here. I saw this guy, he, looked weird. He was a pure back wolf with long red lighting bolts down his side. His eyes was blood red. He was really muscular and talked with a voice so deep, you can barely understand it. All of the pups started running to their mom and dad wolfs. He said:

"BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW MASTER, OR FACE THE FATE OF THE OTHERS WHO REJECTED ME!!!" He started "MY NAME IS VORTEX, STEP UP HERE IF YOU WANT TO RULE BY YOUR LEADERS SIDE!!!" Only two wolfs went up, but not cause they wanted to, but because they were scared of what he might do to them if they don't.

"Dad, what's happening?" Gabe said, i completely forgot about them.

"I don't know, ju...just stay close to me." I replied.

"OH, OKAY. THAT'S HOW WERE GOING TO PLAY IT, HUH!?!" he just stood there, closed his eyes. When they opened, they were completely black. He then just stared at the pack, and every Wolf's eyes turned the same color...

 ** _Reality:_**

"AHHH!" I yelled as i jumped and hit my head on the top of the cave.

"HUMPHREY!? What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Uh, nothing... nothing but a bad dream."

 **6 Months Later**

"AHHH!" I yelled as i poped awake. Kate was out hunting, the teenpups to who knows where. I have been having that dream for a week. The last time i had it was 6 months ago. I need to talk to Winston about it.

It didn't take long to get to his den, it wasn't far away. I knocked on the side of the den, "Come in!" He called out to me. We i walked in, it was only Winston, Eve died awhile back, so did Tony. Winston and Eve were old when Kate was born. His time is nearing a end. But he don't look it. He has also been depressed lately

"Hey sir, i have something to tell you. I have been haveing these dreams. They start different every time, but then, Everything gose dark, a bright light appears and i see this wolf. He's speaking with the whole pack and he says for them to 'join him'. Only 2 wolfs go so he closes his eyes, and when they open, they are pure black. Then everyone else's eyes does the same. That's when i wake up." I explained to him. He seemed stunned by what i told him, "He said his name was Vortex, and he talks in a deep scary voice." He acted differently when i said his name.

"Ah...well...it seems nothing more than a dream, now run off and enjoy your day." He just basically shove me out his den. What is up with him, must be all of that alone time.

 **Winstons POV**

I just shove Humphrey out my den, i can't risk him finding out. Why does this seem familiar. I knew i shouldn't of done this, why did i have to meet Eve. Ah well, i need to figure this out and defeat Vortex.

 **Welcome to, 'The Rise'. Do you know what will happen? What does Winston know? What do Humphreys dreams mean? Find out next time! I hope you guys like this story, i know i will, leave in the comments what you think. Have a good rest of your day!**

 **Peace!**


	2. The Awakening

**Humphreys POV**.

I was walking back to my den, thinking about what Winston said. Is it a dream, or is it something much worse? I have this feeling in my gut saying he was wrong, but why would he lie to me? He raised me from a pup to who I am now.

Speaking of which, where are my parents? I don't remember them at all, does Winston know. He did know my name and if i was as young as he said i was when he found me, i couldn't talk. I still remember his story he told me:

 **(Flashback)**

Winston talking:

 _I was running through the pack hunting, trying to get caribou back for my family. As i was hunting, i heard a cry. It sounds like a pup cry, so me being me, i went to check it out. I saw a pup only being i week old, i saw that it couldn't do no harm so i took it back to Eve. We spent a month trying to find your home, but could not. So we took you in, and here you are today._

 **(End of Flashback)**

I still can not believe I was raised by Winston, but that doesn't explain why he was acting weird.

I finally arrived at my den, Kate was already there with food. "Hey Humphrey, where have you been?" She asked in a suspicious tone.

"Talking to your dad, why." I replied.

"No reason." She said, i don't know why, but if I'm gone for a while Kate gets suspicious.

"Kate, you know i have loved you ever since we were pups. I never thought we would actually be together, we had the law in then. When i finally marry you, why would I ruin it right after?" I asked her.

"I don't know, it's just... I've been on edge lately and i have been feeling weird." She said.

"Weird how?"

"Weird like, my head hurts and i have greatly increased on my hunting skills, but i haven't even been training. I asked dad about it and he just shoved me out of his den." She explained.

"Same, i went and told him about these dreams I've been having and he said, 'its nothing more than just dreams' and he pushed me out. I'm now convinced than ever he is hiding something and we need to figure out what." i said

"Yeah, but we have to do it in the morning." She replied. I looked out side and it was dark.

"Huh, funny its dark already. I woke up, talked to Winston, talked to you, and now I'm going to sleep." i said, she just smilled and closed her eyes. I did the same, as sleep took over.

 **(Morning)**

I just shot awake gasping, i had that dream again. I really need to find out what Winston isn't telling us. Turns out Kate was all ready awake, waiting for me.

"Look who's finally up, you ready to get going?" I just nodded and we started torwds his den.

When we got there we heard Winston say, "Come on in, i have been expecting you."

 **Someones POV**.

Finally, after years of trying, i have broken out of this den. After i got sealed off in here, i absorbed some of the power from the blast. I have yet to know all of my powers, but i know i will find out shortly.

I walked around looking for anything, but all i found was a bear. He didn't notice me, but i heard it say, "What's that, I smell something. A WOLF." after it was done talking, i realized, it wasn't talking. it's lips wasn't even moving.

"I am warning you, stay away if you know whats good for you!" I yelled at it, it surprisingly left. So i have the power to read minds.

As i was walking, i came across a wolf in the bushes. I turned to it and just snarled. A wolf came out.

"You know, you have some gut coming into my pack!" he said, I just laughed, and decided to pull a trick on him.

"Let me guess. You are one of the head alphas of your pack sent to potrol the border to see if there is anything out of the ordinary, But instead you find me. You think you are your leaders favorite and loves you for who you are, but he don't, he only wants you around cause you do work. You would rather go home to you mate and kids, but, you don't have any. Your just a lonly wolf named Hutch and the only reason you were put on this earth is to hunt and potrol. You say that your special someone is out there, but you and me both know that isn't true. So we have 1 of 2 options: 1 You go back to the hole you crawled out of you call home and never speak of this again to anyone, or 2 I could just kill you right now... I prefer 2." He was in lost for words, i really wasn't going you kill him, i had a better idea. brainwash, i found out that to do this, i had to lower the confidence of my victem. I slowly closed my eyes.

"Wh...how did... why..." He was studdering. My eyes then shot open, and he was now brainwashed.

"Listen, you are now my slave. Go and destroy the pack you call Jasper, all of it, and kill any wolf that gets in your way. Your main goal...KILL WINSTON!"

 **Well, i personally like this chapters end. How about you. What will happen next, and what will hutch do? Only one way to find out! Leave what you think in the comments. See you next time and have a good rest of your day!**

 **Peace!**


	3. The Story

**Humphreys POV**

We walked into his den, "How were you able to know we were coming and why we were coming?" I asked him.

"I'm about to explain that, you see, there is a law that i made, it states: No wolf shall tell the tail of the Mysterious 5. So you never heard this, but. Along time ago, there were 5 wolfs that protected the world from a wolf called, Vortex..." I interrupted.

"Just like in my dreams."

"Yes, now listen. But the story states that the leader of these wolfs had to put a end to it. So he used hos magic to trap Vortex in a cave for where he can't escape. But he used just enough power to barely keep him alive, but what he didn't know was that he disintegrated he 4 friends, he never saw them again. But what the story don't state is, the power he used also affected him. It gave him the power to not age, he will live forever. The people in his group was named: Gabriel He was the strongest of them all, Kate who had increadible hearing, Blaze who had extreme speed, Winston was the leader of them all, and Kail. Sounds familiar?"

"Winston, how do you know all this?" I ask him.

"Because, I'm the leader. I have been liveing as the leader of this pack for 500 years. I erased everyone's memory of me. I still had to watch te cave, he has tried to escape many times, but i was always there to stop him. Then i met Eve. It was love at first sight, we married and has Lilly and Kate. I insisted we named Kate 'Kate'. Just like i did with Gabe and Blaze. I missed my friends so i named Kate, Gabe, and Blaze that to help me feel better. I completely forgot about me not being able to age, then Eve died, then followed by Tony. I remember my lonelyness. I was happy to have a family again, so i forgot about Vortex. And here you are with your dreams, those aren't dreams, it's your future. Just like Kail, you see your future and what _will happen_ , unless you change it, somehow, he assed it down to you. I have all the powers of my friends, except for speed. For example, i wanted Kate to be happy, i knew you wouldn't be together, unless I forced her into a marriage. if i would of not of forced her, she would have died in a hunt. you comming and telling me about your dreams saved us all. I now went back to the cave he was trapped in and sealed it off. I am now powerless, all i can do is seal off the cave." He was finally done, " Any questions."

"Yes, if you are as old as you say you are, then what happened to my..." i started but was cut of by some other wolf.

"Winston...Hutch turned...well...mad! He's attacking...wolfs and won't...stop!" He said.

"Humphrey I'll talk to you later, and get my best alphas. Humphrey, we might need you." So i just followed Winston into the woods, "Any sign of him?" Winston asked.

"No, but he will be coming to your left, i can see it." Right when I said that, he turned just in time to block a deadly blow. After a little wrestling, Winston was on top of Hutch. "Winston, his eyes." I said as i noticed they were pure black. He went wide eyed.

"Oh no! I was too late. There is only one known cure." He said.

"Witch is..." I said, waiting for him to answer. But in the blink of an eye, Winston snapped his neck. "Death?! Death is the cure!" I shouted. We then started walking back to his den.

"Humphrey, your power is stronger than i thought, you didn't get it from Kail, you got it from me. You can chose when to predict the future, Kail couldn't." He told me.

"Really, oh, and you never answered my question, what happened to my parents?" I asked him.

"I...uh, don't know, lets just focus on the problem at hand." He says

"Ok." I say. Just then Blaze runs up to us

"Holy crap Blaze, how did you get so fast!?" I asked, shocked

"Not the time. Winston, we have a problem!"

 **Vortex's POV**

Oh man, i just love turning wolfs evil, it fuels me. I will start my apocalypse soon, but now I'm just enjoying being back here in the real world. I just turned a wolf evil not too long ago, i think her name was Lisa or something. I knew she couldn't do any harm, but it's still fun.

Wow! I just saw a really muscular wolf in front of me, his name is ... Garth, this will be fun.

 **What will happen next? Who will live and who will die? What problems does Winston have now? Is Winston hidding anything or is he clean? Only one way to find out! By the way, some people wont like it, but be expecting some main characters to die in this. Tell me what you think in the comments, have a good day and**

 **Peace!**


	4. Problem Solved, Problem Made

**Humphreys POV**.

Another problem, were going to be in trouble. As we were running, i decided to break the scilence.

"Winston, how are going to stop him?"

"I have been noticing changes around the pack. You witg your dreams Blaze woth is speed, Kate with her hearing, and Gabe with his muscle. If you didn't notice, those are the powers from the story. Vortex has a sister, if she feels like he will win, she gives powers to wolfs. I wasn't even born, no mom or dad. I was just put on this Earth as an adult wolf. So in order to beat him, we need yo gather you, me, Blaze, Gabe, and Kate."

"Could this wolf help me find my parents?" I asked

"Uh... well, look, we're he-...Oh no!" He started, but stoped as he just looked in the field. Guess who was brainwashed.

"Lilly!? The sweetest of them all, brainwashed!?" I asked surprised.

"Winston, we need your help! Lilly is out of control, can you knock some sense into her?" Candu shouted at him, while trying to defend Lilly's attacks, effortlessly.

"Well Humphrey, you... uh... you know what to do." Winston said on the verge of tears.

"HUMPHREY? Why are you lett--" He was caught of by Winston putting a paw in the air. He wave me on to do what i have to do. I started walking towards her and she just stopped attacking Candu and started growling at me. I have never heard Lilly growl, for a Omega, that was one heck of a growl. The closer i got, the more agressive she got, then she attacked. I easily dodged it cause I saw it coming, but she attacked again. i countered this attack and i was now on top of her.

"Garth, help!" She shouted, she may be evil but she's still smart. I looked over ar Winston, with tears in his eyes, he nodded. I gently put my paw on her neck, and slowly started adding more pressure. Then the worst possible thing happened, a wolf emerged from out of the forest, it was Garth. From where he was standing, all he could see was me on top of Lilly. But right when he came running through, that was when i heard the snap.

 ** _(Lilly's Death)_**

Garth just stopped.

"Humphrey, What... DID... YOU DO!!!" He yelled at me. i could already tell this wasn't going to turn out well for me.

"Garth, i can explain." I say, backing away.

"Oh ,you better explain fast!" He was really mad.

"Well, you see..." I was cut off by Winston.

"HUMPHREY! Later." He says. Garth then speeks.

"Winston, sir, you will not believe what Humphrey did. He..."

"Killed Lilly, i know." Winston Finished.

"You... you know! Why are you not doing anything about it!?" Winston sighed.

"I will tell you why, the whole pack why tomorrow, me and Humphrey have to get back to Kate." Winston said. Garth just shot me a look.

On my and Winston's walk back, i decided to play a little game. "Winston, Truth or Dare?" I ask him

"Ah, yes, a game could take our mide off this whole 'Vortex' situation. Um, dare." Crap!

"I dare you to... climb that tree." i say, he gets up, and up the tree. When he xame down we stated to laugh alittle.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it ture you loved Kate since you were pups, even knowing about the law?" He asked me.

"Yes, i have always love her." We were now enjoying ourselves. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He answered, this was my time to strick.

"Is it true that you know anything about my parents?" I asked, his smile dropped and he started walking faster.

"You know, i never did like truth or dare." he says. Now i definitely know he's hiding something.

When we got back to Winston's den we saw Kate jyst lying on the hard, cold ground.

"Humphrey... what took you so long?" She asked me.

"Remember the story Winston told us? He was wrong, Vortex broke out of his cave and brainwashed Hutch. He said the only cure it to kill him. But on our way back we had another problem... Lilly was brainwashed too, she's dead." I explained to her. Kate's jaw droped and she sat down, taking in everything i told her.

"You... Killed... Lilly!? Does everyone know this!?" She shouts at me.

"No, but they probably do now" And as soon as i said that i just realized how much I trouble I'm in. Seems like Winston knows it too.

"Hey Humphrey, watch your back when you go to sleep tonight. You don't want Eve to find out. If she does, i will have to go all throughout Jasper to get your bady parts." He tells me.

"Find out what?" We all jump to see Eve standing at the entrance of the den.

 **Vortex'** **s POV**.

I see Garth standing there, already low on confidence. This will be a piece of cake. I close my eyes, work my magic. And then i open them... Where the heck did he go!? I see him running of in a direction, so i follow.

When he stops, i see he's arguing with another wolf, a couple of them actually. And one of them is Winston! This is what i need. I just need to know when to strike, he says he is going to have a meeting tomorrow, this is perfect!

 **Well, well, well, what will happen next? What will Eve do? Is Winston hidding something and if he is, what is it? What will Vortex do? Read next time to find out! Lilly is dead, who is next? Leave what you think in the comments, follow or fav. i just hope you guys have as much fun reading this as i do writing it. Well, have a great rest of your day!**

 **Peace!**


	5. The Meeting

**Humphreys POV**

"Well, you see, here's the thing..." I was cut off by Winston.

"We have a meeting tomorrow, we didn't want to tell you but you snuk in on us." He says, luckily, she bought it. She walked off. If she ever found out i killed Lilly, well, lets just say it won't end well.

"Winston, we need to get to bed." He nodded as we drifted off to sleep.

 **Dream:**

 _I had that dream again, but only this time i didn't wake up when everyone's eyes turned black. I looked around and everyone was hypnotized, includeing Kate and all of my kids. I was fine. Vortex then looks aroud at the crowd and spots me._ _"YOU! WHY AREN'T YOU HYPNOTIZED, DO YOU NOT FEAR ME!? RISE UP AND JOIN ME!" He shouts at me_ _"NO! I will never work with you, i will never like you! Why and how do you do this to these incident Wolfs?" I shout at him._ _"Easy, mess with their confidence and then there mine, AND LOWER YOU VOICE, I THOUGHT YOUR PARENTS RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT!" He shouts._

 **Reality:**

Just then i woke up. Winston and Kate was already up.

"Hey Winston, I had that dream again. But only this time it continued after the eye part. Everyone's eyes turned black, but me. He told me he needed to toy with wolfs for them to be brainwashed. In other words, he needs you lower their confidence. But then he mentioned my parents..."

"Oh, well... like he said, he needed to mess with your confidence. That is why he said that." Winston interrupted.

"Should we warn the pack about the confidence thing?" I asked him. he nodded.

"Wait, if you had the dream again, that means that we still haven't changed the future!" He said, "Our only chance is at the meeting."

It was now time for the pack meeting, everyone was there. They were all chatting amongst themselves. Winston steped up ready to speek.

"Alright everyone, settle down." The crowd went quite, "We have come across a problem, but first, i need to tell you a true story that happened 500 years ago...(he tells the story) But he has come back. He can and will hypnotize you, so br careful. But in order to do this, he needs to mess with your confidence. DON'T LET HIM GET TO YOU OR ELSE... I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU! This Wolf's name is..." He was cut off.

"VORTEX!" We all turn around to see a wolf, also known as, Vortex. "Ah Winston, nice to see you again."

"I wish i could say the same." Winston replyed.

"Ohh, Ouch. Be careful old guy, you've got a little age on you... hey, wait a minute. You haven't aged a second since i last saw you."

"Winston, you know what he's trying to do. Do let him, if he gets you were all gonna die. We can't kill you, remember." I said, trying to boost his confidence.

"Haha, at least I'm good looking." Winston said.

"Oh please, i started committing these crimes Oct. 31, which was also the day you came. You put on a costume and haven't taken it off since."

"Well..." Winston began.

"Winston, just stop, he is messing with you." I tell him.

"AND FOR THE REST OF YOU, YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME AND CALL ME YOUR MASTER!" He shouted to everyone.

"Dad, im scared." Gabe told me. i then turned to everyone who could hear me ans shouted.

"Everyone, go inside the den and close you eyes and cover your ears!" I watched from the cliff and after he pulled his little stunt, only half of the wolfs turned, he said something that no one coupd hear.

"I only got the OMEGAS!?!? No matter, i will get the rest of you, one by one until there is nothing left of this pack! First this pack, then the world! Minions, follow me." Vortex said, and with that, he's gone, and so was half of our pack.

"Winston, what are we going to do?" I ask.

"We need a plan. We need to send out a scout and scout out where he is. We need our stealthyest wolf for this job. And we need to hurry, he will train those omegas till non-stop until they are stronger than my alphas. We need Snek for the job. ( **Snek is a pure black wolf with brown eyes and a black underbelly. He he a small wolf with great strength, many enemy wolfs have over looked him in a fight. Those wolfs never walked again. He is a quiet wolf and hardly ever talks.** ) Kate, can you go find Snek?" He asked her. We here someone clear there thoat.Winston turns around to see Snek. "Ahh, don't do that! We need you to scout and find where Vortex's hideout is. Can you do that?" He nodds then leave.

It was now just me, Winston, and Kate left but as i was standing there, the world got dark. It started spinning and, it went black.

 **What i see next** **:**

All i could see was me and the others in the den, although, i could not make out who they were. I hear something out side the den so i was going to ask what was that, but i couldn't talk. My body uad a mind of its own, it just walked out of the den. What i saw terrified me. It was the head, of a wolf, it then went black again.

 **So what do you think? How is it so far? What will happen next, will Snek find the hide out? Will they ever stop Vortex? And what happened to Humphrey? Find out next time on, "The Rise". Sorry i have not posted in a while, i have been busy. Well have a good rest of your day and**

 **Peace!**


	6. Groups

**Humphreys POV**

"Winston, i had a... another 'dream' i guess you could call it. This was about me and some other wolfs in a den, i heard a noice outside but when i went out, i saw a head of a wolf. I could not make out any of the wolfs. Do you know what this means?" I ask him.

"They are called Visions and yes, i do know what it means. You don't have tge full power to make out the faces but this means a death will come. You will get these is someone you know is going to die. Knowing Vortex, you will get some of these. The order you get these in might not be the order they occur but, you can change the future to make it where that wolf don't die. Now Humphrey, try really hard to make out the wolfs face." He told me. I thought for a long moment.

"Sorry Winston, I can't make it out. If i don't know the wolf, how do i save him or her?" I ask him.

"Yeah... that's the problem, it's hard to save a wolf you don't know." He tells me

"Hey, i have a idea! Let's just keep all of the wolfs in their den and they won't die!" Kate says.

"Good idea, I'll go tell the pack." Winston says as he walks outside the den. He tells them something and he comes back. "i told them." He says.

"Winston, Kate, we should get some rest." I say, they nod in agreement and we drifted off to sleep.

 **Morning:**

It was now morning and i was just waking up. "Winston, when will Snek be back?" I ask him, yawning.

"It really just depends on how far away Vortex is going. But he should of been back by now, knowing Vortex, he likes to stay close to his target."

"What if he's just running around trying to lose Snek, or what if he gets caught? I tell him.

"Might not be good for him, He is no where near as powerful as Vortex, but he is alot faster than he is." He tells me.

"Hey, where is Kate?" I ask.

"She's checking on the other wolfs to see if there ok."I completely forgot about my vision i had yesterday. I just hope we can stop it before it's to late.

"When will she be back?" I ask him.

"She should be back soon. Speaking of which, here she is now." He says as Kate walks in. "How are they doing?"

"Fine, Humphrey, could you be more persise about your vision?" Kate asked me. I thought for a moment.

"No, all i remember is being in a room full of wolfs and hearing a noice outside." I start, just as we hear a noice. "Kinda like that." I say as i run out of the den. Right when i step out of the den i see it.

"Guys, when i said put all the wolfs up, you did, except for one wolf. Snek."

 ** _(Snek's death)_**

When I say that, Winston bolts out of the den on tge verge of tears.

"WHA... HO... HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! SNEK WAS ONE OF OUR BEST ALPHAS!" Winston shouts. "(sniffs) Gabe, Candu, go give him a proper funeral"

"Winston, we shouldn't send people out 1 by 1. We need, uh, groups! Yeah, we'll send groups out to find him. It will be harder for him to get us that way." I tell him

"Yeah, 3 groups of 5. I mean 4, we already have three dead. I will go announce the groups to the pack and we will be on our way to go get Vortex." He says as he leaves. He lets out the meeting howl. Everyone gathered there.

"Listen up pack!" He starts,"Snek did not make it for his journey back so w i will pick a selected few to help us go find Vortex, i will split you into three groups, 1,2, or 3. If you have any questions about the group you are in please let me know. Alright, **HUMPHREY** , group 1, you will be the leader of that group. **GABE** , group 2. **GARTH** , group 3, you will be the leader of that group. **JEWEL** , group 1. **CANDU** , group 2. **Salty** , group 2. **BLADE** , group 3. I'll got to group 1. **BLAZE** , group 3. And that old friend of Humphrey, what waa her name? OH YEAH! **DORIA** , group 3. Any questions?" He says.

"Yeah, why are all of my kids in different groups?" i ask.

"They grew up together, I don't want them goofing off, any more?" He says.

"Why aren't I in a group?" Kate ask?

"Oh, i completely forgot. **KATE** , group 2, you will be the leader of this group." He says.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. Why aren't me and Kate in the same team?" I ask him

"Yeah!" Kate agreed.

"I thought you might ask that, you two love each other and i don't want you to be distracted by one another." He replies. "We will leave, but for now, rest!" he shouts to the rest of the pack.

 **How do you guys think, i think this will start getting good after this but what do you think will happen next? Turns out Humphrey can predict when someone dies, can you guess who's next? Sorry I've not posted in a while, i don't want to get board of this because if i do then i will stop and i promised i would finish every story i make. Favorite, Follow, Comment, and have a bice rest of your day!**

 **Peace!**


	7. Parting Ways

**Humphreys POV**

I was just waking up, getting ready to head out in order to stop this war. I looked around, it was only our group and group 2. "Kate, where did the others go?" I ask her.

"Garth insisted they go on ahead. We need to start heading that way too." She say pointing at Winston, asleep at the back of the den.

"HEY! Winston, we need to get moving." I shout as he pops up from the ground.

"Wha... Ah yes, we will go to pack boarder and after that, we will part." He says, all of a sudden the room starts spinning as it gets darker. Must be another Vision.

 **Vision:**

I saw a group of 4 wolfs, one more muscular that the others. Then these two pure black wolfs just jump out from the trees and start attacking them. It's funny how i can see the talking and moving, but i can't hear a thing.

The strong wolf it taking on one of them and the other one snuk past them and got to one of the others. They put up a good fight, but our wolf wasn't strong enough and, he got a huge gash down his side and as he was falling down, i woke up.

 **Reality:**

I shook my head and looked around at everyone just looking at me. "Humphrey, are you ok?" Winston asks.

"Yeah, now lets keep going." I tell him as we were going to the edge of the pack.

"Ok! Kate, Gabe, Candu, and Salty, i wish you the best of luck. But remember, Voerex could be anywhere, at anytime. Kate, please stay safe." And with that, he gave them all one last hug and Sailty a pat on the back and we left.

"So Winston, how are we going to find this guy?" I ask him.

"I don't know Humphrey, how will we find him? Your the leader here." He says

"Ok, I say we scout in the morning and rest at night. We will eat in the evening." I tell the guys as we just continued, unknowing what was up to come.

 **Kates POV**

I can't believe this! Me and Humphrey just parted ways, he said to me that we would finish this together! But, mabey dad's right, mabey we do need to be separated for this mission. I just stood there and watched him vanish in the woods.

He was already gone, but i still just stood there, starring off into the distance.

"Uh, Kate?" Candu says, snapping me out of my trance. "Should we get going?"

"Um... yeah, lets to this, uh, waterfall! When me and Humphrey was pups, we found a secret den behind it, shall we go." I tell them. They all nodded and we went on our way.

We walked in silence for half the trip so i decided i breck the silence. "Hey, Salty! How are you not brainwashed, you are a omega, aren't you? He said he got all omegas." I ask.

"Vortex said he needed to mess with your head, he just didn't frighten me i guess. But he did get Shaky and Mooch." He explained.

"Oh, sorry for that, But look! We're here!" I say, running to the water fall... Until i was stopped.

"Kate wait!" I heard someone yell, "We got trouble" Just as two wolf came out of the trees.

 **Garths POV**

I was walking my group though the woods. I decided that the best place to find him would be in the forest.

"Garth, tell me why again we are going through the forest." Blade says.

"Because if Vortex was to hide in jasper, what better place than the woods. I was also trained in the forest so i could catch him easier here." I replied.

"But did we really have to leave as early as we did?" Doria asks.

"Yes, crime never sleeps, so we won't either." I say.

"My legs are tired, can we rest for awhile?" Blaze asked.

"Ok, look..." I say turning around, "Are you guys, just going to keep complaining or can we go find this guy!?" I shouted at them, starting to get anoyed at them.

We walked in silence for awhile after i fussed at them, "Look guys, I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out over this whole 'Vortex' Buessnes. Mabey we should take a breck and rest." I say as we lay down.

 **Kates POV**

"Its just brainwashed Shaky and Mooch, I'll take them on! Candu, Gabe, Salty, cover me!" I shout to them as i go and take on Mooch.

"Ok!" Candu and Gabe say as they get into fighting stances. Mooch was a lot more powerful than I thought.

"I... I can't. i know they are brainwashed, but they are still my friends." Salty says.

"Salty, they may look like your friends, but they are not in there anymore." I tell him but when i turn around, "Guys, where's Shaky?" I ask, Candu and Gabe shrug. "Uhh! I told you to cover me."

"HELP!" I hear Salty yell. But when we got to where he was, he was on the ground, dead. With a huge gash down his side.

 **(Salty's death)**

 **Vortex POV**

"1 down, 10 to go" I say as i dispear into the darkness.

 **So, what do you think so far. Did you know Salty was next, but whose after him? What will Kate think of Saltys death? Will Garth and Humphrey get a good night's sleep? leave in the comments what you think, have a good rest of your day and,**

 **Peace!**


	8. Morning

**Humphreys POV**

 **(Vision)**

This was another vision, i could tell by the complete silence. I saw a group of 4 wolfs, and they we're just walking, no trouble. Until i saw a wolf lurking in the bushes, waiting for it's attack. It jumped at one of the wolfs baring it's claws but right as it was about to make contact with their neck, another wolf jumped out in front of them. They died instead.

 **Reality:**

I hate these Visions, always ruining my sleep. Might as well get going, we don't need to waist anymore time than we already have.

"Alright guys, Wake up! We need to go find this guy." I tell them all, Winston was up but Jewel wasn't.

"Hey, i brought us some food in." Winston says, carrying a deer in. "You all hungry?"

"Yes, starving." Jewel says.

"Winston, how do you think the others are?" I ask him.

"I'm sure there doing just fine, why" He replied.

"Just worried about them, with Vortex on the lose again."

"I didn't picked Garth and Kate as group leaders for nothing, i knew they would take care of the other wolfs. They are some of the best alphas i know, and the others are safe with them."

 **Kates POV**

"Oh... no no no no no, no. This is bad, what will everyone else think. I let a poor little defenseless wolf die at the hands of a brainwashed." I say, panicked.

"Kate, calm down. I'm sure they'll understand, it will be all right." Candu said, trying to confert me.

"Alright!? How is 'this', alright?" I Say to him. I was now just talking non-stop.

"Should we hit her with something? Candu suggested.

"Oh, yes please!" We all stop and turn around to see glowing eyes in the bushes.

"Oh no!"

 **Garths POV**

I was yawning and stretching as i started to arise from sleep. " (yawns) get up! We all need to start heading out, you never know where he could be." I shout at them.

"Couldn't we sleep just a little longer?" Blaze asked.

"Little longer?! Its noon! We almost slept a whole day." I say.

"Uhhhh, fine, lets go." Blaze says to the rest

We start walking through the woods to a old cave i came across when i was a pup. "See this cave guys, lets explore it. I've been here before, this cave is almost Large enough to hold our whole pack, it also has a dark history. That was why i went here, i was a brave pup." I told them.

"Wait, pup? The pack is nowhere near here, how did you get here?" Blade asked.

"I... had my ways, i wasn't the most behaved pup in the world. But lets go take a look inside, no one knows what we might find. If anyone sees any other wolf, howl." I tell them just as we head inside.

 **Humphreys POV**

"Ah... that was good" Jewel says.

"Yeah, so Humphrey, where are we going. Why don't you use your little 'mind magic' to see where it takes us?" Winston tells me.

"Ok." I say as i concentrate really hard to see something, anything. But as i was doing that:

 **(Vision)**

There was three wolfs, they were standing next to a dead wolf, but then a wolf came out they all put up a good fight, but one of then was acting like they can't see. The enemy noticed that and killed them.

 **Reality:**

But thenni saw where i need to go. "Hey, this way." I tell them all as i start running in the woods. They were following until i came across something i did not expect. I stood in shock.

"Kate?" Winston says.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I have been busy for the last couple days. But anyways, what do you think will happen? Please let me know in the comments. Have a good rest of your day and**

 **Peace!**


	9. The Explanation

**Garths POV**

"Its dark in here!" Doria calls out.

"Dark? Its not dark, theres a giant hole in the ceiling of the cave." Blaze replies.

"Not where I'm at." She says.

"Where are you at?" I ask her.

"I don't know, some room, somewhere dark." She replies.

"Some where dark? Theres only 1 room." I tell her.

"I found her." Blade says.

"Where?"

"Right there" He says, pointing to one side of the den. "Remember _, she can't see_!" He whispered.

"Find anything yet!" I shout, after a while of searching.

"No!" They all shout back.

"Where to now?" Asked Blade.

"Uhh... I don't know. lets go check be thet waterfall kate fell in love with long ago." I tell them as we head outside of the den

 **Kates POV**

When they stepped out, i saw who it was. "You!" I say to him.

"Yes, me!" He replies.

"But, why... why kill you friend, a friend you have been friends with since you were pup?"

"Salty?! Friend?! HA, i have no _friends_ only enemys!" And as he says enemys, he jumped at me, i luckily dodged his attack.

"Listen to yourself, you aren't like this, your brainwashed. Is you dig deep, there is still good inside you!" I tell him. I remember my dad telling me that there was no cure. i think its not a antidote cure, but a actions cure.

"Oh, your funny. I was born evil, It juat took me a while to realize it." He then attacked again. I jumped out if the way.

"Come on Kate, let me have him, let me have him." Candu is saying from behind.

"Not yet, I'm trying something." I tell him. "Shaky, look deep down inside you, you can find good, you are not evil. I mean, if you fight be vortex's side, what do you think will happen? You succeed, he will throw you away like you were nothing, now come on, join good." I explain to him.

"The second i join you is the second i turned good." He jumps at me again, slinging dust everywhere.

"AHH, MY EYES!" Candu shouts. I thought of the only other thing that could cure him. True love, but Doria isn't here, matter of fact, I'm the only girl around, and i have a mate. Fake love? I guess that will have to do. I leaned in a gave him a kiss, everyones jaw dropped. He just stood there, did it work?

NOPE!

He graped my head with his paw and slammed it into the ground and tossed me aside. "Ah, Candu, your up." I tell him, but when i look over, he's rubbing his eyes.

 **Flashback:**

 _Candu: "Ahh, my eyes!"_

 **Flashback End.**

He noticed this and went after Candu.

 **Candus Death**

Oh no! And like that, another dead. "Uhhhh, THIS WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA TO PUT US INTO TEAMS!" I yell.

"Whoa, mom, calm down." Gabe says, trying to help.

"Calm down, you want me, TO CLAM DOWN!? We have 2 left, if we get ambushed by vortex, we can't defend ourselves!!! It wasn't just a bad idea for teams, but to put me in charge in general." I yell.

" Mom, its not your fault."

"I know, i... i shouldn't of yell at you, it's just..."

"Kate?" I turn around to see who i least expect.

"Dad, Humphrey!? Thank goodness your here" I tell them as i run up and hug them.

"Kate?" He repeats.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"What happened?"

"Remember Shaky and Mooch." I say, i felt like crying. " They ambushed us and i killed Mooch but Shaky got to Salty. Then later, Shaky came back and got to Candu." I explained.

"Candu? How'd he get to Candu, he's one of my best alphas."

"I tried to see if i could cure him, I started by questioning him, then telling him he was brainwashed, still nothing..." I started but stopped.

"Why is you head bleeding?" Dad asked.

"I'm getting to that, but i tryed telling him Vortex would turn on him, nope. The only other thing i could think of was true love, but Doria wasn't there, neither was any other girl. So _I_ kissed him..." Immediately after i said that.

"You did what now!" Humphrey says.

"Later, but it back fired and he slamed me down and slung me across the floor. Turns out Candu got blinded by the Dust and, you can figure out the rest." I tell them.

"Well, since you only have two left, i guess you have to join us to increase your chances of survival, but you two can't show any love for each other while we are a team, do i make my self clear?" dad explained.

"Yes" Me and Humphrey said, and we went off to who knows where.

 **Garths POV** We were on our way to the waterfall, i have never been here in person but i know exactly where it is because kate wouldn't shut up about it after she found it.

"Garth, is this our plan? To run around all of Jasper looking for this guy? He is smarter than this, i know he won't be that easy to find." Said Blaze.

"Yeah, but, it won't hurt to try." I tell him. "WAIT!" I yell, i sniff around, "We have company."

 **Soooooo, what do you fanfictioners think? What will happen next? Please leave what you think in the comments. PS, I have been thinking about starting another story just about Kate and Humphrey (like my last one) so i don't get board of writing this one. Anyways, Have a great rest of your day and...**

 **Peace!**


	10. Uh Oh!

**Humphreys POV**

We were walking for a while, so i got tired of this and said.

"I can't take this anymore. Winston, do we even have a plan, or are we just walking blind?" I asked him, annoyed.

"I, uh... honestly Humphrey, i don't know. I thought we would of found him by now, he was much easier back then." He says, "You know what, I'm going to call off the groups, you guys come with me and we will stop once we reach the center of Jasper, then I'll call out to Garth with a howl" He told us, we just all nodded and went on our way. Speaking of which, how is Garth doing? I haven't really spoke to him since he was supposed to be with Kate.

"Oh..."

"Everything alright Humphrey?" Kate asks.

"Yeah I just don't feel too good, I'm not sick or anything it just like, hit me all at once." I tell her.

"Well ok, inform me if it gets any worse." She tells me.

"Ok" I replied. "How do you think the kids are?" I ask here.

"Oh, I'm sure there just fine, Gabe can handle himself, Right?" Gabe nods, "Blaze is the fastest of them all, Blade is with Garth so im sure he's safe, and Jewel she's uhhh, smart? Hey! (Talking to Jewel) Your the smart one right?" She just stared at Kate. " You know I'm joking."

"Oh i know" Jewel said in a kind of unsure, angry way.

"Anyway, I'm sure no wolf is even going to try and mess with Garth."

 **Garths POV**

As I'm sniffing around, "Oh, this guy is trying to mess with me." I say, just as he comes out of the bushes.

"One guy against 4, what are the odds of you winning?" Blaze says.

"Oh, i don't know, why don't you ask half of Kates group!" He says just as he attacked. "I thought you said 4 v 1, that one over there isn't even defending herself" He says, Just as he lunged for Dorias neck.

"NO!" Blaze says as he dashes for the sacrifice. He gets a gash down the side of his leg.

"3 down, master would be so..."

He starts just as I knocks him out.

"That should by us some time to heal him." I say, but when i look over, he had no breaths.

 **Blazes death.**

 **Humphreys POV**

"What ever you say." I tell her. We walked for a while, but i just felt my body getting heavier.

"Oof." I say as i fell to the ground.

"Humphrey! You alright?" Kate asks, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say getting up. But as soon as i got up, i got really heavy, my eyes closed and i fell to the ground, and the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Uhg!"

 **Kates POV**

"Humphrey? HUMPHREY!!" I shout.

"Wait, what happened to him?" Winston asks.

"Nothing he was juat walking and, collapsed. Check his pulse, do something!" I say, almost begging.

"(Gasp) There is..n...no...no pulse." Winston says.

 **W** **hat will happen with Garth? What happened to Humphrey? Only one way to find out! Read next time on 'The Rise'. I will be starting another story soon, just fyi. Please leave in the comments what you think, Have a great rest of your day and...**

 **Peace!**

 **PS. sorry for the short chapter**


	11. See you next time

**Humphreys POV**

"Where, where am i?" I ask myself. The room i was in is completely white, just like when i had my first vision. The only difference is, i have full control of my body.

"Well hello Humphrey, i have been expecting you." I heard a female voice say. But that voice, it sounds, so familiar. But it seems i haven't heard it in a long time. She stepped up closer to me and i could see her, she was a pure white wolf with blue eyes.

 **Garths POV _(P.S. Garth is a lot further ahead on the time line than Humphrey is.)_**

"Garth, are we just gonna leave him back there?" Blade says.

"Blade, before you were born, Jasper was in 4 parts. North, South, East, and West. Long story short, our pack needed food and wolfs were dropping like flys all around me. We merged the packs so we could all live. Point is, I've learned to live with death." I explained to him. He was in shock.

"But he was your son..." Blade starts.

"And Lilly was my mate!" I snapped, he went quiet,"Point is, death happens, and we move on."

"I hear a howl for a meeting awhile ago, we have to go, Winston is calling for us." And off we went, with no communication along the way.

 **Humphreys POV**

"You... You were the one from my first vision, when everything went white, i saw you. You were saying something, but, i payed no attention." I tell her, "But... Who, are, you?"

"I... am none of your concern, who you need to be concerned about are you friends and family back in Jasper."

"Wait, im not in Jasper! Where am I?!" I ask.

"I pulled you away from conscious body to here. The only thing you need to know is i have been around for over 500 years, before the time Winston was born. I was the one who gave the first 5 who wolfs there powers and the current ones theirs. I'm the one who keep sending you warnings, your the only one that can get them. But you have yet to take any of them into consideration. You friends are dieing cause of you, i actually have a idea." He explained, but i cut him off.

"Wait, i don't just have random visions, you send them to me?" I ask.

"Yes, See though, the first thing that came to you head was,' I can't predict the future' not, 'my friends are dieing?'. You know what, you need your friends alive to beat Vortex. So, i will curse yoyou so you will save them. Your warnings or 'visions' as you call them, will be more accurate, you will hear voices. You still won't know the wolfs, but, you csn save them easier. There is a bad side though. 1 Kill equals 2 deaths, this means if Kate's heart stops beating for one second at any time, you will die. Luckily, it don't work both ways. I am going to return you now, but first, here is you a vision." He says.

All i saw was a sleeping wolf getting up from the ground, grunting. It was different, no death.

"What was that, all i saw was a wolf waking up?"

"You don't know the full story of it. Anyways, I will see you again. Don't try anything funny, i see and know all" She says as the room i was in started to fade. "Oh, and tell Garth if he thinks Blaze is dead, he has another thing coming..." And with that, i woke up in Jasper.

 **Reality:**

I look up to see Kate crying, "Hey kate, im fine, see?"

 **Unknowns POV**

I woke up and rose, "How...how am i alive?" I ask myself. "And where is everyone." I sniff the ground,they were here, but the smell, its really old.

"So they just left me here to rot, no barrial. They will pay, Im comming for you..."

 **What do you all think, tell me in the comments. I have decided, there will be a sequel to this story, instead of acts like my last one. I don't know when my next part will come out, i just know its coming. Have a great rest of your day and finally...**

 **Peace!**


End file.
